Una Vida
by Sakura-Corazon
Summary: Capitulos del #9 al #11 up!!!!, Los Encuentran para mi bien.. Draco descubre una triste verdad. la chica misteriosa aparece tormentandolo nuevamente. Hermione habla de lo que paso!!! Leanlo le encantara la historia.!!!!
1. Recordar

Una vida

Es graciosa la forma en que empecé este diario.     Hace tanto tiempo atrás, creo que fue cuando inicie mis estudios en Hogwarts.     Han pasado mas de 50 años.     Es increíble.

Ahora que me pongo a ver que es lo que he logrado a sido mucho.          Me he casado, tengo una magnifica esposa, y unos hermosos hijos.     Pude tener amigos de verdad.     Y nos libramos de un mal que nos atormentaba tanto.     Esa sombra que nos cubría con su maldad.     Lord Voldemort.      

La lucha fue el ultimo año de clases.      El se atrevió a atacar al colegio. A la luz del sol.     Sin piedad mato a muchos alumnos y compañeros.     Me cuesta decirlo, pero hay que dale al cesar lo de cesar.     Potter lo logro.     Casi apenas.     Debo admitir que fue gracias a mi que lo acabamos al final.

Aquel día papá me quiso matar por haber destruido al señor maravilloso, pero tenia que hacerlo si quería vivir con ella.     Mi gran amor.      Fue gracias a Dumbledor que no paso.     Lo que mas me acuerdo de ese día fue la cara de sorpresa de ellos, al verme hay, peleando a su lado.     Como amigos de toda la vida.

Ella estaba alegre de verme a su lado, peleando contra Lord Voldemort.     Podía ver su hermosa cara llena de sudor, de una cortada en su cara, corría una fina línea de sangre.     Cuando vi esto me preocupe.       Ella al notarlo me dijo que no era nada. Que estaba bien.     Me jalo al ver que ataque de crussio hacia mi.     Caí encima de ella.      Esta en la gloria.     Feliz.     Se que no debía, pero que importa era feliz de estar con ella solo un instante.

Después de la batalla. Hubo varios meses de incertidumbre en nuestra comunidad.            Se hablo de un posible sucesor de la maldita sobra de él.     Pero así como surgieron los rumores así se fueron. Al idiota de Fugde. Y pusieron a Dumbledor de Ministro de Magia.

Mi padre fue a parar a Azkaban.     De vez en cuando lo visito.     El pobre se volvió loco, que puede decir.     Mi madre se fue para Salem, no soporta la vergüenza que les cause cuando me case con Hermione Garnger.     Solamente porque es una hija de muggle.     No se como podía decirle sangre-sucia.            Todavía no me perdono por ello.     Y ella fue la que en logro el milagro.     Con paciencia y mucho amor.

No se como sucedió, pero sucedió.     No me acuerdo el momento en que me enamore de ella.     De sus preciosos ojos castaños, su labio carnosos y rojos.     Ni hablar de su cuerpo, perfecto a mis ojos.     Sus amigos tampoco lo podían creer.     Que yo el gran Draco Malfoy, me hubiera enamorado de ella.

Potter fue nuestro padrino de boda, y la chica Weasley fue la madrina.     A los meses ellos dos también se casaron.     A Potter lo encargaron de una sección en el Ministerio de Magia, ahora no me acuerdo y ella se volvió profesora de transformaciones.     Una muy buen por cierto.     Su hermano Ron, se convirtió en un excelente Auror.   Y ha estado en un buen par de misiones conmigo.

Mi amada Hermione, se convirtió en la sub.-directora de Hogwarts.     Pronto creo que la convertirán en directora, porqué la Prof. Minerva se retira.    Ella y el Prof. Dumbledor se casaron después de tanto tiempo de estar junto.

Ayer, entro nuestro pequeño hijo a Hogwart.  Es increíble, el pequeño Alex.     El es una mezcla de nosotros dos en todo, sus cabellos plateados con el mío, sus ojos como los de su madre, saco la perspicacia e ingenio de su padre y el amor por la sabiduría de su madre.

Cuanto a pasado.     Nunca pensé ser padre y ahora se han ido casi todos mis hijos.    Ana saco todo los rasgos de su madre, la inteligencia y la belleza, pero saca mi arrogancia y frialdad cuando quiere hacer sentir a alguien mal.            Después le sigue Arthur, el se parece tanto a mi lo único es que su cabello es castaño como los de su madre, es tan despierto en pociones, y en defensa contra las artes oscuras.            Cuanto los quiero a los tres.

Bueno, diario me despido, que mañana tengo una misión importante y necesito descansar.      Te contare que pasara cuando regrese.     Siento que algo no va a salir bien.

Cerro el diario, y apago la pequeña lámpara que tenia encendida al lado de su cama.   Miro dulcemente a su esposa que se encontraba a su lado durmiendo.     Se acomodo al lado de ella y la abrazo por la cintura, como para nunca dejarla ir.     Esta feliz.    En sus labios una sonrisa se forma y en su mente, un ultimo pensamiento se asomo ante de quedar dormido.  Vivir!!!.

Espero que este ff le guste.  Es mi primero y a mi me gusto.   Espero sus comentarios, para ver si hago la continuación y si no.    De todas manera la hago. jajaja

Bueno me despido y cuídense mucho.


	2. Mi vida

Una Vida 

****

Ya han pasado cuatro semanas desde que estoy aquí.      En el hospital San Musgo.     Quiero salir de aquí.    Me enferma mas estar aquí acostado en la cama sin hacer, que en casa.     Quiero irme.      El medico me dijo que saldría en dos días.    Que alivio, estaré en casa con mi esposa, en paz, espero yo.    

En estas semanas me han visitado muchas personas,  desde Potter con su esposa, hasta el Prof. Snape.      Hace tiempo que no lo veía.     Creo que desde que se fue para Alemania; para realizar una investigación del poder curativo de una planta que descubrieron.      Me alegro verlo, sé mejor.     Me pareció que encontró a alguien a quien querer.     Bien por él.

También vino el Sr. Black, de parte de ministerio.    Tenia que hacer lo, es mi jefe.     Me hizo unas preguntas de rutina, nada mas sobre la investigación que estaba realizando y que fue lo que ocurrió ese día.      Le respondí lo que sabia.    Cosa que fue muy poco, en especial si me atacaron por la espalda.

Ese día, sinceramente no sé que paso.     Todo esta bien, las persona que nos atendieron fueron muy amables.    Ya cuando habíamos terminado, se acerco alguien y nos dijo que él podía saber algo sobre las muertes misteriosas que estaban sucediendo en la región.

Lo seguimos a una casa muy bien cuidada, debo admitirlo me impresiono, y eso que no me impresiono.    Nos contó que por las noches se oían unos ruidos muy extraños cerca del cementerio y habían ocasiones que veía luces iluminar el área esa.    Todo esto estaba sucediendo hacia unas semanas atrás.      Tomamos todo los datos que nos proporciono y no retiramos de la casa.

Cuando nos dirigíamos al hotel en donde estábamos hospedado.     Escuchamos una hermosa melodía a lo lejos,  parecía el canto de una sirena o algo similar.      Le propuse a Ron que fuéramos a ver que era y el acsedio a ir.     Nos internamos en el bosque, se veía macabro y lúgubre, en lo mas mínimo me asusto, yo todo un auror con miedo, además, hay estábamos dos de los cuatro que se atrevió a pelear con Voldemort.     Así que no había razón de tener miedo.     Debo admitir que si sentía que algo malo podría pasar o estaba pasando.

Mientras caminábamos por el bosque, la voz se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.    Hasta que llegamos a un claro en donde no había nada, salvo una joven.     Me quede pasmado al verla, no por lo fea, ni nada de eso.     Si no porque estaba sentada encima de una riknurun.  Es un animal sumamente agresivo y fuerte.   Es una mezcla entre un oso polar y un perro grande, su fuerza es mayor a la de un león y es capaz de partir escudos de Metal Ion (es un mineral sumamente fuerte, pero a la vez liguero) como si fueran nueces.    Además de ellos su piel puede expeler un gas toxico sumamente agresivo.    El efecto del gas en magos es peor que un crucio, por decir algo.    Uno empieza a sentir un dolor punzante por todo el cuerpo primero.    Después inicia a sangrar por la nariz y boca.     Si no es atendido rápido puede ser fatal la exposición al gas.

Y ahí estaba ella sentada encima de él como si nada.    Los dos nos miraron sorprendido de que estuviéramos hay.      La mirada de la chica que ante era cálida y jovial fue remplazada por una de frialdad desmesurada.   Ni se diga del riknurun, inmediatamente nos mostró los dientes.   Tratamos de hablarle, ella solamente nos miraba,  se inclina sobre el riknurun  y le susurra algo en el oído, y después se baja de él.      Tratamos de acercarnos para hablar con ella, pero el riknurun nos ataco.    Nos dio una buena paliza y para darnos el toque final nos echo el maldito gas ese.

Cuanto dolor sentía mientras hacia efecto el gas.     Al caer al piso nosotros dos, el riknurun se alejo siguiendo su dueña.   La vi una vez mas, blanca como la nieve, da un aspecto de ser una aparición, ante de caer inconsciente le pude ver la cara, aunque un poco borrosa, tenia  una cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho en forma luna.     Después de eso  nada.

Desperté aquí en el hospital.     Eso fue hace 2 semanas atrás.      Hermione estaba a mi lado, me alegro verla.    Se veía cansada.    Parecía que no había dormido bien.    Me quede un rato contemplándola dormir, hasta que sentí que su apretón de mano.     Esta sonriendo, hay me derretía por dentro al verle esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta.     Nos besamos, hay cuanto extrañaba esos labios.    Ella tiene un poder en mi.     Es increíble, ha veces ni yo me lo creo.

Al rato llego el doctor, y me informo mi condición.    Me dijo que tendría que estar en cama unas semanas y después tendría que rehabilitar un poco, esto porque el maldito bicho ese, me mordió en la rodilla derecha y por poco me la cercena.     Por lo menos no siento dolor.  Gracias a Dios!!!!!

Ron esta en la otra cama,  él se llevo la peor parte,  y tendrá que estar en cama más tiempo.    Su esposa la visita a diario.   Debo admitir que ellos dos hacen buena pareja.     Ella también es auror, y de primera clase como nosotros dos.     Creo que se llama Noelè.  Es bastante bonita, su voz suave, por cierto nunca la he escuchado gritar, no alzar el tono de voz, con la cantidad de revoltoso que tiene por hijos.   Ellos también vienen a verlos,  toda una tropa, costumbre de familia.  Son 8 si no me equivoco.   La pequeña Cindy y su hermano Rick, de la misma edad que Alex son los mas chicos.   Están Nicolás el mayor de todos, también trabaja en el ministerio y ahora que me acuerdo ya me llego la invitación para su boda.  John y William, se parecen a los hermanos gemelos, igual de entrometidos y bromistas.  Esos dos están trabajan con sus tíos en la tienda de bromas que tiene.     Miriam y Molí son las que siguen, ya están por salir de Howgarts.     Se me olvidaba de Anthony, él mas cayado de todos.     Y ellos no pierden su sello de distinción el cabello rojo zanahoria y las pecas.  Es gracioso cuando entra todo un mar de cabezas rojas. Me causa gracia verlos.

Ayer el doctor me dijo que saldré el domingo, eso me alegra mucho la vida.     Hace un rato estuvo aquí Potter.    Preguntado me mas por la joven del corte me media luna, lo vi preocupado.       Que será?.    No me preocupare por ello ahora.    Lo que quiero es salir de aquí.   Si, salir y respirar aire fresco, ver el sol, la brisa pasar.      

Te dejo que alguien esta entrando a la habitación.  Pronto escribiré mas te lo prometo.

D.M.

Lentamente la puerta se habré con un chirrido molesto.    De ella surge alguien que pensó que nunca mas vería nuevamente.      Draco se le queda viendo, su cara esta llena de duda y asombro.   Ligeramente mueve su cabeza tratando de sacarse la imagen que ve.    Ella esta hay, de pie en la puerta.     Da suaves pasos hasta llegar cerca de él.   Suavemente se acerca y lo besa en la cabeza.     En su cara se puede apreciar un inmenso cariño con un dejo de tristura en el fondo.      Él alarga su mano y toca con miedo su cara.    Deslizando delicadamente la yema de los dedos, recorre los contorno de la cara, como lo hacia cuando era niño.     Su niño.

Con voz ahogada pronuncia las palabras, que pensó que nunca volvería a pronunciar – Mamá!!!-

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hola!!!,  Estoy tan emocionada.  Por fin publique mi primer FF.  Les doy las gracias a quienes lo han leído y los que me han mandado reviews.   MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!.

**Lalwende: **Eres la primera que me dejo reviews, en mi tendrás un lugar especial chica.    También vi el que me dejaste en la poesía.  Lamento mucho lo de tu amiga.  De verdad que sí.   Nadie debería sufrí de esa manera.  Pero te informo que a mi no paso eso, solamente estaba súper triste por algo que vi, y surgió.   

**N Snape**:  Gracias por darme esos animos que me has dado.  Estoy feliz de verdad que sí.  Espero que te guste mucho este fic. Sé que así será.  Me causo mucha gracia el pedacito ese del *Súper Draco*.  En todo el sentido de la palabra amiga.

**Lucil:**  Si, Draco tiene 61 años, para nosotros es todo un viejo, pero para el mundo mágico es como alguien de 30 años así que esta en la flor de su vida.  Me agrado mucho que té gustar.  Y como lo pediste aquí este mi segundo capitulo. Soy rápida. Ya lo creo. Jaja que ego el mío.  Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fic's.  

**Diel:**  Para tu amor, le tengo algo bien bueno en mis siguientes entregas, ya lo veras.   Te encantara.  Te prometo, no hacerlo sufrí. Tal vez un poquito. Aunque no sé después me cae las maniacas por Sirius.  Y de verdad que no quiero problemas con ellas.     Si te digo Remus tendrá un final algo triste. Ya te enteraras.

**Rakshah:**  Que bueno que te guste la historia.  Sí sé vera sobre su pasado y el presente.  Si la sigues, te encantara. Te lo aseguro.  

Si quieren hablar conmigo pueden encontrarme en el messenger, bajo marshafuica@hotmail.com .  Cuídense mucho.  Nos vemos en las cómicas.  Sakura-Corazon. ;-)


	3. Acontecimientos

** Una**** Vida:**

****

****

Ayer vi a mi madre, nuevamente, después de 25 años de no verla.     Pensé que nuca la volvería ver de nuevo.      Esta igual de bella, como la ultima vez que la vi.     Es increíble, porque pronto, si no me equivoco cumplirá los 95.      El tiempo no pasa sobre ella.      Me alegro mucho verla, estaba ahí enfrente de mí, mirándome con sus dulces ojos.       Me abrazo.    Era algo embarazosa la situación, bueno para mí lo era.    Muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Me contó como le había ido en estos años, en Salem.      Lo que había hecho, y otras cosas mas por el estilo.    También me dijo que seguía manteniendo comunicación con papá.     Esto me intereso mucho, porque supuestamente a él le habían diagnosticado locura.   Si, se había vuelto loco en Azkaban.     Pobre, los dementores fueron quien se lo causó.     

Fue por ello que deje de visitarlo.     Cada vez que me veía o le mencionaban mi nombre o el de Potter le daba unos ataque de  psicosis.   Hasta una vez me ataco para matarme.      Esto me dolió mucho, verlo así.   En ese estado tan deplorable.    Tanto que lo quiero y lo adoro, gracias a él soy lo que soy hoy día.

Lo más increíble fue cuando vio a Hermione.      La forma en que la abrazo.     Esto me huele mal.     Que estará planeando hacer?.      A lo mejor si cambio y desea conocerla bien, aceptar la como la persona que me hace feliz.     O será que es una espía, para alguien.     Como trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia y mi esposa es amiga de Potter, que fuente   es mejor que nosotros dos para obtener información confidencial.    Mmmm, no sé que pensar.

Sé, que cuando era mas joven.  Ella al igual que mi padre eran de la elite de los DeathEater, al mando de Voldemort.      Ella se encargaba del espionaje.      Así que posiblemente pueda sé eso.       Debo de dejar de pensar así, cuidado que cambio sinceramente.       O será que morirá pronto y quiere terminar sus asuntos pendientes conmigo.     Espero que no sea así.      Quedamos que nos visitaría cuando salga del hospital.      Mientras tanto sé esta hospedando con unas amigas de ella, que ahora mismo no me acuerdo del apellido.     Haber serán los Binns o los Zabini.

Black vino hoy nuevamente, para ver como seguimos.      A en particular me da igual.      Debo admitir que es un excelente auror, y e llegado a admirarlo, mas después que sentí como los dementores destruyen nuestros sueños.      Es espantoso.   

Fue después de la caída de Voldemort.    Cuando los últimos mortifago en sus últimos intento de retomar el control, se metieron en Azkaban y los soltaron.      Toda una pesadilla los condenados.          Pensé que de esa no saldría vivo.      Fueron Ron y Black los que me ayudaron con el dementor.      Después de mucho trabajo los lograron meter de nuevo en su lugar en Azkabam. 

Lo que sí me llamo la atención, fue que estaba acompañado por una muchacha joven, como de 40 años.    Me parece que es su nueva conquista, aun quien sabe, pudo cambiar y si la tomara en serio.    Ja, como no, el cambiar.   Eso si es un buen chiste.    O cuidado que ya se caso y ni me entere.

El que no ha regresado a visitarnos a sido Potter.     Su esposa vino el otro día a ver a su hermano.     Y de paso me entrego una nota dirigida a mí, de él.      Aquí la guardo.

  Hola Draco Hemos enviado a remus con un equipo de investigación al lugar en donde fueron encontrados ustedes dos. En el claro solamente se encontraron pisadas del riknurun y una extraña sustancia azul 

También hemos encontrado algo de información sobre la chica que mencionaste.   Posiblemente sea una joven de apellido Solemberger que se perdió después del ultimo ataque de los DeathEater.

Nada más.   Te mantendré informado y se encuentra algo más.

                                                                                                                Harry Potter. 

_ P.D. Se me olvidaba, la sustancia se examino y resulto ser sangre del riknurum, lo que nos indica que esta herido.    _

 Así que después de leer la nota que me mando, me quede pensando en la chica.     Quien era ella y como era posible que pudiera controlar así de fácil al riknurun.     Le preguntare a Hermione sobre el apellido ese.      Solemberger.    Me parece familiar.     Algo de mi infancia creo.

Arthur vino a ver me esta mañana con su novia.   Ella tan linda como siempre, se acordó que me encanta tomar ese brebaje muggel llamada batido y me lo trajo.    Ja, los que me ven y me conocían de chico, se espanta al verme tomar eso.   

Ya pronto se casan esos dos.   Arthur abrió una tienda de libros antiguos y raros.    Le va bien.   Delly, ese es el nombre de la novia.    Trabaja en el Profeta, como reportera.     Delly es sobrina de McGonagall, lo cual me dice que es totalmente pura.      Quien lo diría.    He quedado rodeados de Gryffindor.     Ellos dos se conocieron en Howgarts, después que salieron del colegio, cada uno tomo rumbos diferentes, hasta que él la fiesta Halloween del año pasado, se encontraron nuevamente.  

También trajo a sus dos hermanos.   Ana esta en Gryffindor, como lo estuvo su madre. Parecen dos gotas de agua.    Ya esta por terminar la educación, y por lo que veo, ella entrenara para sé auror.  Me siento orgulloso, de ella.  En cambio, Alex si esta Slyterin, como yo lo fui una vez.  Todo un pillo. Jaja me alegra la vida.  Los dos se pusieron a contarme como le ha ido en el colegio y lo que han hecho.  Tenían esta cara de que los dos habían hecho algo prohibido. Y en efecto así fue.   Se escaparon del colegio para verme.

Mira lo que esos dos hacen.     Hermione se pondrá furiosa cuando se entere.  Veré que puedo hacer para calmarla.   Cuando le pregunte a Arthur él porque se lo permitió, él me dijo que lo habían llamado los pillos, diciendo  que yo les quería ver y que mama no los dejaba.   Eso si que fue una buen estrategia.    También me dijo que lo habían llamado para informarle que habían adelantado la salida del hospital para mañana.

Lo que me da mucha felicidad.  Por ello me trajo algo de ropa para la partida mañana y el periódico.   No se quedaron mucho, porque a los 10 minutos llego un Howler que le mando la mama exigiendo que se presentara en el colegio inmediatamente.     Ya quiero ver como salen del lió en que se han metido, el par de locos.

Hablando del periódico.      Hoy en primera plana  se hablo nuevamente de otra muerte misteriosa.      Esta ya seria la 9 que sucede en menos de dos meses.      Lo más perturbador es que son brutalmente masacrado.     No tiene comparación con lo que hacia el Señor Oscuro.       Es espantazo.

Que sueño me a dado ahora.     Mejor descanso un poco.    La pierna me ha estado molestando un poco.  Supongo que el poder de la poción sé esta acabando.

DM

Con pereza cierra el diario, y lo coloca en la mesa que tiene al lado de su cama.     Voltea su cabeza hacia la ventana, y por ella puede apreciar una bonito atardece, que esta llegando a su final.      Contemplando esto se queda dormido.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Mis notas:  *__* 

Estoy tan contenta, nadie me quitar la felicidad que siento ahora.    Daré nuevamente las gracias,  hay que hacerlo, eso mantiene el espíritu humilde, porque sino ustedes lectores no somos nadie los escritores, o lo que intentamos hacerlo.

** Lalwende: **  Me encanto tu fic, lo leí esta mañana te quedo excelente.   Y por lo que veo eres del club de las que ama a Sirius, hay razón para hacerlo -_- .  El tan lindo y bello.  Después de draco es mi segundo preferido.  El pobre a sufrido tanto.    Espérate y lo hago feliz, ya verán.   Solo esperen.  Sobre Remus, no te puedo decir nada "eso es un secreto", ni yo misma sé que le pasara. *_-.   Hay veré que haré.   

** Lucil:**   Mientras más preguntes chica mejor.   Te lo agradeceré un millón.  Eso me da mas ideas para escribir.  Sobre la rapidez se hace lo que se puede.   Espero que este capitulo te guste.   Creo que hable mucho.  Hay tanto para contar en la vida de mi amor *_*. (Yo y mis chocheras jajá jajá).   Oye una pregunta cuando publicas algo, me gustaría leer algo escrito por ti. 

** Fuensanta Potter:** Muchas gracias por el cumplido significa mucho chica.   Y más después de lo que te escribe en el otro ff que publicaste, pensé que me mandarrias por un tubo.  Pero no fue así J , soy suertuda.   En el rewiews hablas sobre una ilusión cuéntame cual es.   Para ver si se te cumple.    Jooooo   como si yo pudiera.  

**  
Lara:** Gracias!!!, Sis. Me a encantado de que leyeras el Fic. y espero que lo continues. Me oiste.

  


** N Snape:**  No sabes lo alegre que me pone tu comentario.  Tambien espero que te guste este capitulo.   Sobre la chica, hablare mas en el siguiente capitulo. Lo prometo.

  
**Diel:**   jajaja estoy de acuerdo contigo, sobre la televisión, la necesitan rapido.  Parecen conejito de india. jajaja.     Que te puedo decir de la relacion de Draco y Ron.  Amistad.   Han tenido que aprender a confiar.  Son aurores.   Sobre Sirius, me mataras,  jajaja (ya sali corriendo).  Ya lo areglare y se que te encantara.  

  


Ahora si me despido hasta mi próximo capitulo.  Tratare que sea pronto. Cuídense mucho, y ustedes que leyeron y no escribieron también.    Gracias!!!!!!! ¤__¤****


	4. Recordar II

Una Vida 

Hace una semana que salí del San Musgo.     Se siente bien estar en casa.     Extrañaba mi cama y a mi esposa.     Eso era lo que más extrañaba,  el contacto con su piel.     Tiene un calor especial, que invade todo mi ser.

No a sucedido mucho, a Ron le dieron salida ayer del hospital.      Potter no me a mandado ninguna información mas sobre lo del caso, creo que me tendrá aguantado hasta que regrese al trabajo.    Dentro de tres semana.      Que plomo.   Le mande una carta a Potter para ver como sigue el caso.    Espero que me conteste.

Hablando con Hermione le pregunte por el apellido Solembreger.      Me dijo que investigaría, pero no le suena de cuando dimos clases o de las competencias en que participamos.      Esa chica no me la puedo sacar de la mente.      Quien será.   Sus ojos azules, fríos.  Y la cortada de media luna.    No sé que pensar.   Lo que sé, es que apenas pueda moverme sin que me fiscalicen iré a investigar. Ja ya verán.

Hace unos días vino el Prof. Snape.   Él me había ido a visitar al hospital, para ver como estaba.    No en vano fue su estudiante favorito.     Creo que él es una de las pocas personas que considero un amigo.    Si un amigo, aunque todavía lo llame por profesor y su apellido.     Hay un vinculo.  Ya lo creo.     Aunque todavía no comprende porque me case con Hermione, por lo menos lo tolera hasta cierto grado. 

Hablando con el me entere, que lo habían mandado a llamar, el Director Dumbledore.    Parece ser referente a lo de la chica misteriosa.    Por lo visto, la información suministrada a la prensa no es totalmente verdadera.     Según me dijo él los cuerpos que han encontrado,  estaban   mutilados, y tenia una sustancia verde, pero al hacerle las autopsias han encontrado resto del veneno del riknurun.     Son pequeñas las cantidades, pero las hay.    Lo curioso es que el veneno del riknurun es azul como su sangre y no verde.    Con esta información me han surgido mas dudas, para que quieran las partes faltantes significa que están armando un cuerpo o asiendo un rito de revivir a un muerto, y esas sustancias.

Por otro lado el Prof. Snape me a dicho que se casara con una joven que conoció en Alemania.  Pronto la traerá a casa para que la conozca, la fecha será en cuatro meses.   Cerca de la boda del hijo de Ron.

Entre tantas bodas que se están dando últimamente me he acordado de la mía.       Fue sencilla e intima.  Solo la familia y los amigos de ella y unos pocos amigos mío.    El padrino por mi parte fue Serverus y por parte de ella Potter.        Las madrinas fue la esposa de Potter y mi amiga Natasha.      Estaba radiante y feliz.    La fiesta fue buena.

Después salimos a la luna de miel.        Toda una delicia,  me divertí bastante, lastima que no duro mucho.     Solo un mes, porque me llamaron para atender unos asuntos relacionado con una pequeña rebelión.

Ahora que me acuerdo, creo que nuestro aniversario es en tres semanas.  Que le regalo?,   ya se ante de irme a la misión habíamos ido a Londres y ella vio un relicario en plata.            Lo comprare y le pondré una foto de nosotros dos.      Si eso haré.

Bueno me despido diario,   que alguien esta llegando.

D.M.

Desde lo alto de un árbol, a lo lejos de la propiedad   Malfoy.   Una joven con una cicatriz en forma de media luna lo observaba.     Al verlo levantarse del sillón en que es encontraba ella desapareció.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hola chicas!!!!

Disculpen la demora es que tuve unos problemas en la universidad y tenia que solucionarlos *_*.   Y mi musa se me perdió ~_~.  Pero la encontré.   Si señor nadie se me pierde. JAJAJAJA (con cara diabólica).

Ahora llego la hora de contestar los Reviews °_° oooooo

**N Snape**:  Muchas gracias por tus comentario me animan a seguir -_-.   Espero que este capitulo te guste.   Te tengo una buena sorpresa. Jajaja.

**Lucil:**  Chica me mataste con las preguntas.  Especialmente con la de mi abuelito Dumbledore.   Menudo lío me metido. Según mis cálculos creo que tiene 150 años puede que este equivocada.  También te felicito por lo que publicaste me a gustado bastante.   Espero tus siguiente entregas.

**Ainaeriel:**  No sabes  cuanto me alegro tener todos tus reviews por lo que he escrito, y si puedes usar el poema.   Me honorarias mucho. (esto sonrojada).     

**Yosoyuiensoy:**   Por qué??? Yo que hice.  Mira el personaje de Draco Malfoy es tan interesante y es bueno para explotar.   Porque tiene una gama de emociones que se pueden mostrar, desde el villano perverso, hasta el convertido completo.   Además es lindo y bello.   Espero mas comentario de parte tuya °_~.

**Diel:**  Chica ya estoy lista tengo la sudara y las zapatilla en la puerta lista para ponérmela para salir corriendo.  *_*.   Además de ello tengo contratado al mejor escuadrón de ninja. (jajaja su como no).   En un par de capítulos lo caso.  Ya lo veras.

**Lalwen:  ** He logrado que alguien le tome aprecio que bueno.   No sabes cuanta alegría me da esto.   También he leído lo ultimo que publicaste esta divertido. Me a gustado. *_*

**Rakshah:**  Si ya me habia asustado,  (en mi mente estaba el pensamiento no le gusta la historia) ufss fue un buen susto.    

Bueno eso es todo por ahora.     Cuídense mucho y no hagan nada de lo que se arrepentirán después. *_*


	5. Informacion

Una Vida:

Ayer me escape de la casa. Jajaja tan viejo y me estoy escapando.   Lo que sucedió fue que el aniversario en efecto era en tres semanas, y supuestamente debían haberme dado definitivamente de alta hace dos semana, pero el doctor maldito encontró una pequeña complicación en la rodilla.     Entonces le dijo a Hermione que debía seguir como tres semanas mas en recuperación. 

Haaa que rabia, me dio.   Claro, Hermione como es una seguidora de las reglas y las indicaciones.   Ya te imaginas como estoy.    Si me gusta que me mimen y todo eso, pero necesito tener un poco de espacio.

Lo logre, se lo compre.  Esta preciosos.    Tiene una forma redonda la parte de atrás es lisa y la de adelante tiene un tallado que se complementa con las incrustaciones de diamante.   La cadena a juego en plata.   Me encanta.   Ya le puse la foto y le tallado nuestros nombre y un pequeño verso.    

Cuando llegue a casa, se me armo grande, pero contra mi nadie puede.      Así que me invente una buena historia, aunque no me la creyó.   Por lo menos la convenció. 

Esta mañana llego correspondencia de Potter y de Ron.   Aquí la guardo.   Potter no me dice mucho, como siempre. Lo bueno de Ron es que ha averiguado no se como algo mas sobre las muertes.   Aquí están las dos cartas:

_  Malfoy:_

_ Por lo que veo ya estas en casa. Eso es bueno.   Espero que pronto te reintegres al trabajo.         Sobre lo de la chica no hemos encontrado mas información.     Los ataques han disminuido y no hemos permitido que salgan a la luz publica.     Cuídate y saludos a Hermione._

_                                                                 Harry Potter_

_ Hola Draco:_

_ Como has seguido, espero que bien.  Aquí estoy harto de estar en cama. Harry no te a dicho nada verdad.   Ustedes dos nunca se han llevado bien.       Por cierto ayer vino y me contó que han encontrado mas, 4 si no me equivoco.   _

_      El mismo trato para todos, mutilados, con excepción uno.      El cuerpo, es de una chica de 20 años, no muestra ningún signo de mutilación o de daño físico visible.  Lo que le encontraron fue un relicario en su mano como si se lo hubiera arrancado del cuello de su agresor.    En el tiene dos fotos de unos niños como de 4 años, una parejita, se han mandado a investigar, para saber el nombre de ellos._

_      Resultado, un total misterio.    No se que es lo que esta pasando, mejor dicho nadie sabe.    Remus todavía esta realizando pruebas de campo en donde ha sido encontrado el ultimo cuerpo.   _

_     Sobre la chica misteriosa, no se encontrado mas información.     Esto esta demasiado raro.    Tengo una mala espina sobre lo que esta sucediendo._

_     Harry esta realizando también una investigación aparte para encontrar la verdadera causa de la muerte de las personas.    Lo preliminar a salido envenenamiento por exposición al veneno del riknurun, lo extraño a sido, que el veneno esta en muy pocas cantidades y además del veneno de riknurun se han encontrado, como te digo, una variación del Nuntuli, es una pócima utilizada para matar lentamente. Su uso no esta permitido por Ministerio desde hace mas de 75 años. Era una de las que usaba Voldemort para torturar a sus prisioneros.   Esta nueva variante el efecto es inmediato. _

_      Bueno, no tengo mas que decirte.   Dentro de pronto ire a visitarte si Noelé me lo permite.   Espero carta tuya pronto.  Saludos a los chicos y a Hermione._

_                                                                     Ron _

No se que pensar después de leer esta carta, una variante del nuntuli,   cuerpos mutilados, una chica misteriosa, un riknurun domesticado (por decir algo).    Será que piensan revivir a Voldemort.  Demonios, esto seria el colmo.   Potter, no me piensa decir nada.  Espera que lo encuentre o lo vea, es que le diré un par de cosas por ocultarme esta información.

Aunque también, yo debí haberle dicho lo que he soñé hace unas semanas, nadie lo sabe.  Me da miedo lo que vi.     Ahí estaba Ron tirado en el piso, en su cara había dolor y no paraba de revolcarse.   Cerca de él estaba su hermana Ginny. En un altar estaba un cuerpo remendado en su totalidad.   Amarado entre dos columnas,  cerca del cuerpo remendado,  estaba Potter.     Por sus brazos todo cortados, corría sangre como si fuera agua.  Del otro lado en otras dos columnas estaba Hermione en el mismo estado.    

Al acercarme a ella algo me golpeo.   Lo siguiente que veo es alguien cerca del cuerpo mutilado, traía puesto una capa negra y su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara blanca con una cicatriz en forma de luna.     Todo se volvió negro nuevamente.  Al despertar nuevamente, siento que alguien me esta besando.     Al inicio fue suave con suma delicadeza después fue con mucha pasión y lujuria, era increíble.  Hay desperté,   todo sudado y lo peor era que mis labios me quemaban, quería más.

No se que me paso, Hermione me pregunto si estaba bien. A lo cual le dije que si.  No quiero preocuparla.    He estado investigando en mi biblioteca para ver si encuentro algún hechizo o un rito para resucitar gente con partes de otras personas.    Será Voldemort que regresara.   

Mejor no pienso en eso, ahora que me acuerdo.      Mañana vendrán los chicos a casa para pasar el fin de semana con nosotros.   Lo pasare bien con ellos y Hermione.  Aprovechare para darle el regalo.  Se que le gustara.

Te dejo, tengo que seguir investigando.

D.M.

Al cerrar el diario, siente como unas manos pasa por su cuello.   Con movimientos cadenciosos las manos recorren cada pulgada de la piel del cuello.  Draco no se mueve ni un ápice, en su cara hay una mezcla de placer y desconcierto.   Unos labios se posan en el cuello, puede sentir como lo quema lentamente.    Cerros sus ojos, estaba disfrutando las sensaciones que lo invadía.    

De pronto sintió como una delicada mano se metía dentro de su camisa.   Ahí la detuvo, al tratar de mirar quien era.   Unas palabras le llegaron a sus oídos.   –regresare- y desapareció.

Se levanto y registro la casa, no había nadie.   A lo lejos una mujer lo observa. En su cara tenia dibujada una sonrisa.   - Regresare mi amor,  eres mío – decía dulcemente.  Una ráfaga de aire paso y ella desapareció.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Hola!!!!!  Que tal le ha parecido este capitulo.   Para que sepan, los siguientes capitulo los entregare un poco mas espaciado en tiempo es para que sepan.

Gracias a,  **Cinthya,  KITTY y  Celeste**, por su mensajes de animo.

**Favila:**  Gracias por poner un reviews en mi historia.  No sabes lo que significa.  Espero que te guste el capitulo este.

** Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood** :  lo que te digo es que te agares de tu asiento, porque lo que viene es feo.  Bien feo.  En especial para Remus (conste no me cae mal, pero alguien tiene que sufrir, era el o Sirius).  
  
**Lucil:**   Chica , gracias por tus reviews.    No sabes lo que me emocionan encontrarlos.  jajaja, como te has dado cuenta la chica y mi bello Draco son los eje centrales en la historia.  en este y las siguientes entregas se resolveran los misterios.  Eso espero yo.    
  


** Rakshah:**  Gracias!!!!.  Como sigues con tu historia?????  
  
**Diel:**  Muchas gracias por preocuparte.  Ya lo estoy solucionando.   Sobre la boda en el capitulo anterior hable de ella. no mucho, pero hable.  Y el que se casa es el bello de Serverus Snape y no Sirius.  Será bella y hermosa la boda.  Ya lo veras.     Aunque no se con los problemas que hay.  Creo que se la tendremos que atrazar. buaaaaaaaa.  Por cierto cuando publicas algo chica.  
  
**Stellah Lhuderl-Hirl:**  La boda te encantara, ya lo veras.   Gracias por tu reviews.  
  
** Anna Vioig:**  Tratare de hacerlos mas largos, pero no prometo nada.  
  
Bye,  Cuidence y hasta el proximo capitulo,  Sakura_Corazon  ~_~  
  
  
  
  



	6. Visitas

**Una Vida**  
  
  
El tiempo pasa rápido. Ya son 2 meses desde la ultima vez que te escribí. Los preparativo de la boda de Serverus están de lo mejor. Ayer fuimos a comprar el traje de el y el mío, seré su padrino. Me lo pido después que nos presentara a su prometida.   
  
Una mujer encantadora, bastante bonita, el cabello lo tiene negro y largo y unos ojos color avellana precioso. Su forma de hablar y comportase es de toda un slytherin. Por lo que he conversado se graduó del Colegio de Magia Beauxbatons. Es toda una experta en pociones, ya se como pudo enganchar a Serverus. Además de que es experta en pociones, también maneja con gran destreza lo referente al las artes oscuras y es una medimago magnifica, quien lo diría.  
  
Hace unos días estuve practicando con ella un duelo, y debo decirlo es buena. Pudo ser un buen auror, pero escojo salvar vidas. Me contó sobre su familia, dos grandes magos en la región de Rusia. A ella la mandaron a estudiar en el Beauxbatons, junto con sus dos hermanas.   
  
Estando en el colegio, le llego una carta en donde le decían que sus padres habían muerto a causa de un atentado de muggel loco y desde ese día no a regresado a Rusia. Su nombre es Anika Karni y si era una de las mas importante familia de mago en Rusia, la muerte de ella fue bien difundida en la comunidad de magos alrededor del mundo. Un hecho muy lamentable.  
  
Por la forma en que hablo de la muerte de sus padres, si le dolió y bastante. También ha viajado por el mundo muggel y es toda una conocedora de sus costumbres, esto es por que estudio en una universidad muggel. Interesante. Y por lo que veo la boda de ellos será un acontecimiento social importante. Una importante Medimaga y un excelente profesor de pociones descubridores de una cura posible para el munguste (es una rara enfermedad que le da a los hijo de los mago).  
  
Los padrinos de la boda de ellos son por parte de Anika, su hermana Natacha y su amigo Alberto, es otro medimago que estaba en la misión. Y por parte de Serverus será Arabella Figg y yo. Si no me equivoco Figg era una gran aurora y esta el rumor que ella era la guardiana secreta de Potter cuando era joven. Dumbledore será quien entrega a Anika. Ella esta tan contenta con la boda. Cambiando el tema.  
  
A Hermione le gusto mucho el relicario que le regale. Me gusto la cara que puso. Fue de alegría y felicidad. Se me tiro encima para abrazarme, caso me caigo, suerte que soy fuerte.  
  
Desde aquel día, he estado muy preocupado. Como fue posible que entrara una persona a mi casa y no me diera cuenta de ello. Pudo haberme matado y no me dio cuenta. Quien será y la sensación que me dejo en mi ser. Fue agradable, no lo puedo describir lo que aquellos labios me dejaron sintiendo. Quien es?. Sobre mi investigación del ritual he encontrado dos posibilidades, el hechizo yunki el cual consiste en tener la partes unidas y después verter un liquido llamado unki, el cual es un destilado de lagrimas de fénix mezclado con sangre de su mayor enemigo y/o sangre de alguien cercano a esa persona.  
  
El otro es el que realizo Colagusano para revivir a Voldemort hace tanto tiempo, este ritual tiene dos variante, la que estuvo Potter, que tenia los resto de su padre y otras cosas, y la otras es que arme el cuerpo a donde quiere que el alma regrese. Esto es mucho mas difícil. Razón, se descompone el cuerpo mas rápido y no dura mucho tiempo porque tiene que ser trasladado a un cuerpo vivo.  
  
Hace como un mes atrás, en el ministerio hubo una reunión relacionado al caso este. En la cual comente lo de mis investigaciones y salió a relucir que hubieron robos de fénix en el área de Salem. Estos robos pararon hace como cuatro meses. Otro asunto que salió a colación fue la seguridad en el ministerio. Esto se debe que a Potter lo han intentado de matar, en un atentado en el ministerio. Se esta reforzando la seguridad y se esta investigando el porque. También creo que le han asignado un guardián secreto.  
  
Después de salir de la reunión me quede pensando en que mama regreso hace mas o menos tres meses. Raro, no. Mamá vivió en Salem. Es por ello que le pedí a Will Jordan que investigara los vuelos muggel y el uso de las red flu en esos días para ver si hay algo sospechoso.  
  
También le pedía a Natasha que investigara a mamá. Ella accedió. Natasha siempre a sido una de las personas en quien confío plenamente. Ella es la hija de Richard Zambini y Fluer Jordan. Es la prima de esta Blaise. La conocí en la Copa de Grindotts de duelo. Los dos nos dimo de lo lindo. Tanto queríamos ganar los dos. Que el ultimo hechizo que utilizamos los dos, nos dejo inconsciente, jajaja. Cuando desperté en la enfermería del torneo. Ahí estaba ella. Mirándome con esta cara de ira, nos miramos y por un rato estuvimos peleando con nuestras miradas hasta que nos echamos ha reír. Después de ese día, siempre nos comunicamos por medio de búhos, no importa en donde estemos. Ella siempre me a apoyado lo mismo que yo a ella. Somos como hermanos. Por algo es mi madrina de boda y la guardiana secreta de los chicos.   
  
No me perdonaría, si algo le sucedes a ellos tres, los quiero tanto. También fue a ver a mi padre a Azkaban. Después de la ultima visita mía, había logrado que lo trasladaran a otra parte de Azkaban, al lado psiquiátrico.  
  
Estaba tranquilo, me parecía verlo contento. No me reconoció para nada. Los dementores son terribles. Hable con los encargado y me dijeron que lo habían ido a visitar mi madre y otra joven. Le pregunte el aspecto de la joven y me dijo que lo único así que la distinguía era una cicatriz en forma de luna debajo del ojo izquierdo. Que, era ella. La chica que me dio la arrastrada. Le indique al celador que no dejara entrar a nadie para ver a mi padre, solamente mama.  
  
Hable con Ron y le conté lo de la visita de la chica a Azkaban. Esto esta demasiado raro. Será que si lo revivirán. Tratare de que no suceda.  
  
Ayer llego al ministerio una carta con una caja de lo mas extraño dirigida a Potter. La carta estaba escrita con sangre. Le decía que se preparase, que sus días estaban contado y que cuidara a los que quería. Lo que se encontró adentro de la caja me dejo espantado. Era un dedo, uno humano. Sé ha mandado a los laboratorio para identificar a quien perteneces. Hemos tratado de contactar al Lupim, pero no lo hemos logrado. Esto esta tomando un mal matiz.  
  
Te dejo, que mañana tengo que ir al lugar donde me dieron la palera. Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
  
D.M.  
  
Guarda en su mesa de noche, su diario bajo llave. Lentamente se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño para asearse ante de dormir. al levantar la mirada para verse en el espejo. Vio reflejada la imagen de la joven con la cicatriz de media luna señalándolo. Al voltear la persona que estaba, era Hermione que lo miraba extrañada por su comportamiento.  
  
El se acerco y la abrazo. Los truenos y relámpago sonaban por doquier. A lo lejos una joven morena los observaba. En su cara se apreciaba miedo. La hora final esta cerca – dijo triste la joven. Un instante después la joven con la cicatriz de media luna estaba a su lado.  
Hay que tiernos se ven los dos – dice con un tono de sarcasmo- tenemos que irnos. La otra joven asintió – listo amiga, dulce sueños Draco.- y con un sonrisa se alejo.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Hola!!!! aqui esta el cap. 6 como lo prometi. Espero que le guste mucho. por cierto chicas y chicos, necesita saber para que dias quieren que esten los siguientes cap.. Me refiero a que día de la semana.  
  
**Rakshah:** Gracias por tu reviews me animas un monton!!!!! esa es la idea. matarlas de intriga y angustia. jajajajaja  
  
**Kitti:** Chica mil gracias. no sabes cuanto me alegro escuchar eso. tratare de que sean mas largos, pero tienen que comprender que estoy por iniciar ha hacer mi tesis para graduarme. Si me graduare en diciembre si Dios quiere. estoy super emocionada por ello.  
  
**Lucil:** Mi querida Lucil. Qué paso con las preguntas??? Yo esta vez estaba lista para contestar lo que fuera. Jajaja no te preocupes será para la próxima. Y sobre la p.d. si es verdad. me encantan.  
  
**Anna:** De verdad que intrigan. porque a mi si. no te preocupes esto pronto se acaba. así que no esperaran mucho.  
  
** Stella Lhudrl-Hirl:** Si habra boda!!!!!!! sera presiosa. Ya lo veraz. Por cierto, estas viendo el mundial. El ultimo gol de   
España estuvo fantastigo. *_*. Por cierto me encantao el cap. 13 esta solido. -_-. espero los siguientes.  
  
Narcisa: Chica por tenerme paciensia siempre te lo he subido hoy. espero que te guste.  
  
Por cierto. N-Snape, Lalwende y Diel estoy preocupadas por ustedes. En donde estan. Les paso algo. Lo estoy porque siempre que publico son de las primeras en dejarme mensaje. Espero ver las en este capitulo. Para los demas cuidente mucho. Sakura_Corazon.  
  
  



	7. Partida

Una Vida  
  
Me estoy volviendo loco. No se que hacer. Suena raro, pero siento que alguien que yo conozco me quiere loco. Anoche volví a soñar nuevamente lo mismo. Es una locura. Potter, Hermione sangrando y amarados. Ron y su hermana bajos los efectos de la maldición Crusio. La masa esa armada, el olor de putrefacción en el ambiente y lo peor el beso. Me esta volviendo loco. Por las noche tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos. Por temor a ver a los que aprecio en ese estado, pero al mismo tiempo ansió sentir esos labios que me queman y llenan de una excitación nunca ante sentida. Cuando veo a Hermione me siento sucio por tener estos pensamientos.   
  
Escribo hoy temprano porque me ire a revisar el área en donde me dieron la palera. En esta misión iremos Ron, Black, Bones, Birnabach y Dophins. Por lo que veo no quieren sorpresa nuevamente. Bones, Susan es una excelente en hechizo de protección y curación, además cuando se molesta puede sacar unas maldiciones que dios huye. Allen Birnbach excelente estratega y es conocedor del área, creo que su familia es de ahí. Y Estela Dielè Dophins toda una demente y gran conocedora de asuntos muggel. Resulto ser que la novia de Black es ella. Quien lo diría y si creo que se sacan.   
  
Partiremos del ministerio a las 9:00 de la mañana. Para llegar a eso de las 2:00 el viaje es largo y mas si el método es muggel. Esto se decidió para no levantar sospechas. Supuestamente iremos de casería. El área mágica del bosque ya fue investigada. Por ello nos toco ir de esta forma. Como detesto esta ropa muggel. Sinceramente prefiero mi túnica y capa.  
  
Hable con Arthur para que cuidara a su madre y hermanos. Tengo la sensación que atacaran mientras no estemos. Tambien me comunique con Natasha para ver como avanza lo de la investigación. Por ahora según me informo no ha encontrado nada sospechoso. Espero que solo sea vainas mías.   
  
Acorde con Hermione y Severus que el los cuidaría mientras este en la misión. Se que darán en el castillo Howgarts junto con los hijo de Ron y Harry. No soporto esto. Peleé tanto contra la sombra de Voldemort y contra el mismo, para que ahora un loco o loca tome su lugar y destrocé la paz que hay. No lo permitire. Quiero que el futuro de mi familia se bueno y que puedan ser felices.   
  
Que no se preocupen si son sangre pura (sin dudarlo) o no. O si son muggel. Nadie merece vivir en este constante temor.  
  
Me tengo que ir, acaba de llegar Ron a buscarme.  
  
D.M.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Hora de mis comentarios!!! jejejeje  
  
Disculpen la demora, eso de hacer la tesis es canson. Así que les anuncio desde ahora que la historia pronto llega a su final. Si, así es, se acaba pronto. Yo tambien lloro. Buaaaaaaa.   
  
**Kitty**: Es de la universidad, así que mas enredo es. Gracias por tu comentario me anima a seguir.  
  
**Diel:** Lloro de la emocion de sabes que no me perseguiras mas. buaaaaaa. y si me tenias preocupada, lo bueno es que ya estas de regreso. yo todavia tengo contratado al grupo de ninjas listos para protegerme. jejeje cuidate. Estoy esperando algun fic tuyo. no creas que lo he olvidado. Siiiii esa es la sorpresa que tenia para Severus. Claro que te gusta. Ya la veras. Pronto. Creo que así iniciare mi proxima historia, la vida de Sev. Claro despues de que termine mi tesis. El extreno será para Septiempre-Octubre.   
  
**Stella:** Como le has pedio solo usare este nicl y no el completo. Espero que te guste el cap. Se que es corto, pero el que le sigue se moriran por la situación que aparecera. jejejeje. Y hablando de mundial España lista para los octabos de final contra Irlanda. Será emocionante verlo. Claro que si. Alemania (los amamos aqui en casa) peleara contra Paraguay. Lastima hubiera sido interesante que España le hiciera frente en vez de Paraguay, pero mejor así. Cuidados que se enfrentan en la final por la copa.   
  
**Lalwende:** Que justo saber de ti nuevamente, como le había dicho a Diel me tenian preocupadas. ya estrañaba sus comentarios tan animadores y amenazantes (no lo digo por ti). Creo que este capitulo contestara tus preguntas. jejeje. Mandales saludos a tus herman@s.  
  
**Anna:** Sorry, por los de tus golpes en la cabeza. Pronto todo se aclarara te lo prometo, pero porfa no te lastimes mas. Cuidate mucho.  
  
**Lucil:** Gracias por preguntar, me das nuevas ideas. jajajajaja. Lo del dedo se sabre dentro de 3 capitulos, así que no te lo dire ahora, cual es la gracias. jejejeje y todas tus preguntas se resolveran paciencia, querida hija mia (he estado viendo peliculas de esa del dicipulos con su pequeño saltamonte). jijijiji.   
  
N_Snape: Chica tanto tiempo si saber de ti, y de tu historia. Te lo digo esta espectacular. Me quieres matar de lo buena que esta. Gracias por tus comentarios (estoy sonrojada) sobre Anika. Ya sabras mas de ella como le habia dicho a Diel.   
  
Rakshah: Tu no te preocupes, pero tu tampocos te libraras de mi tan facilmente. Acabo de leer Alas de la Oscuridad, y te sta quedando fenomenal y sobre tu pregunta. lo estas haciendo bien y los personajes estan excelentes. En especial el papasito de Deimos (creo que asi se escribe) jejeje. Lo adoro.   
  
**Crystal**: Mil gracias por tu comentario. Sorry por no haberte hablado en estos dias y creo que seguire asi hasta dentro de una semana. La universida me tiene bien agotada. Pero las dos historias te estan quedando de la mil maravilla. me ha encantado la del medallo. Si, es la verdad. Quiero leer el final ya. que pasara con los chicos.  
  
**Mirkwood:** Entonces prepara tus armas, porque en los siguientes capitulos serán de muerte segura. Solo de acordarme de lo que escribi me dan ganas de darme yo misma una palera. Por cierto usaste siempre la poesia. A tu amiga le gusto.  
  
Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Cuidense mucho Sakura_Corazon *_*  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. El Profeta

**Una Vida:**  
  
  
**El profeta  
** 25 de mayo  
  
Misión de búsqueda encabezada por el Auror Sirius Black a desaparecido. No se encuentra ningún rastro de ellos. Mas información en la página A2.  
  
**MINISTERIO COSTERNADO POR LAS DESAPARICIONES DE LOS AURORES BLACK, WEASLEY, MALFOY, BONES, BIRNBACH, DOFHINS.**  
  
Por: Delly McFarlane McGonagall  
  
_Tras tres días de continua búsqueda, hoy se dio a conocer que la misión encabezada por el experimentado Auror Sirius Black a desaparecido. Según informo el Ministerio de Magia por medio del señor Goley se trataba de una misión de búsqueda e investigación.   
  
El recién nombrado Ministro de Magia Harry Potter a dado declaraciones al respecto. "**Hacemos todo lo posible para encontrarlos. En estos momentos tenemos varios grupos de aurores buscándolos. Cuando tengamos más información se la suministraremos.**" Nos dijo un poco irritado.   
  
_ _Esta es la segunda desaparición en menos de dos semanas en el área de HollyWell, al norte de Londres. La primera se dio hace exactamente 8 días. En esta excursión de rastreo e investigación se encontraba encabezada por el Auror Remus Lupin junto con los aurores Elba Wollf y Sebastian Hanson y la Medimaga Ruby G. Willock.   
_ _  
Ellos se encontraban investigando un ataque que hubo en la zona contra los aurores Weasley y Malfoy. Los dos corrieron con suerte al ser encontrado por un grupo de cazadores que estaban en el área. Los cuales dieron aviso al ministerio y de esta forma fueron trasladado al hospital San Musgos. En donde permanecieron recluidos un mes, por la gravedad de sus heridas.  
  
Las investigaciones realizadas a la zona, se debían a los casos de mutilaciones sin sentido han consternado a la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra. Estas han estado sucediendo desde hace cinco meses. Según una fuente confiable en el ministerio se ha hablado de una posible resurrección de Lord Voldemort o mejor conocido como el Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o El-innombrable. Esto todavía no ha sido confirmado. Se dará mas información en las próximas ediciones del Profeta.  
  
Por ahora, tenemos 10 aurores perdidos, mas de 15 cuerpos mutilados y el Ministerio de Magia no ha hecho nada al respecto para evitar estas situaciones. Esperamos que bajo el nuevo mandato del Ministro Potter esto se soluciones y se regresa a una paz. El antiguo Ministro Dumbledore no ha dado ninguna declaración sobre esto.  
_   


* * *

  
**  
** **El profeta**  
26 de mayo  
**ATENTADO EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**  
  
Por: Delly McFarlane McGonagall  
  
_El día de hoy el mundo mágico se llena de pesar por el vil atentado que sufrió la oficina central del Ministerio de Magia. En horas de la mañana a eso de las 9:00 a.m. un grupo de 5 magos irumpiero en el ministerio provisto del artefacto muggel llamado bomba y la detonaron sin compasión.  
  
El resultado fue de 3 muertos y varias decenas de heridos. Los heridos fueron trasladados al Hospital San Musgo. En donde se nos informa que están lleno al tope y le han pedio ayuda a otros hospitales de la zona que acojan a los heridos de menor gravedad. El conteo haciende a 120 personas heridas de gravedad y posiblemente aumente a los 200.  
  
Los daños dejado por la explosión son de consideración, los arquitectos están realizando hechizos de refuerzos para facilitar las labores de rescate y búsqueda. Según se nos informo hace unos momentos la situación del edificio es precaria en cualquier comente se puede venir abajo._  
  
**DESAPARICION DEL MINISTRO DE MAGIA POTTER**  
  
_ Se nos informa que el Ministro de Magia Harry Potter habia desaparecido unas horas antes del atentado. Posiblemente el atentado a la oficina del ministerio es una fachada para despistar a los aurores en la búsqueda del Ministro Potter. Por el momento han suspendido las misiones de búsqueda del grupo desaparecido del Auror Black y Lupim._  
  
**INTENTO DE ASALTO A HOWGART   
_  
_** _En el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Howgart hubo un intento de asalto en la mañana de hoy, pero fue fallido gracias a la intervención del antiguo director Dumbledore y el Profesor Snape. Su actual directora, la Profesora McGonagall a declarado un toque de queda en el colegio. Además de ello se le a pedido a los padres de los chicos que estudian en el colegio que guarden la calma que el colegio es uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo mágico.  
_ _  
_ _Ya varios padres preocupado por el bienestar de sus retoños han ido a buscarlos. Hemos intentado comunicarnos con la directora, pero no pudimos. La que nos atendió fue la Profesora Garnger y esto fue lo que declaro "**El Colegio Howgart, es uno de los lugares mas seguro en el planeta por las defensas que posee. Es por ello que le pedimos a los padres que mantengan la calma. Ahora mismo la Directora McGonogall junto con el profesorado están tomando decisiones importantes para aumentar la seguridad del colegio. Sobre la desaparición del Ministro Harry, nos a dejado muy triste y preocupados al igual que las misiones del Auror Sirius y Remus. Ya que fueron estudiantes del colegio**" nos dijo segura y confiada._  
  


* * *

  
**El profeta**  
27 de mayo  
**EL MINISTERIO PIERDE CONTROL DE AZKABAN.**  
  
Por: Delly McFarlane McGonagall  
  
_Tras los sucesos de los últimos días, hoy ha sucedido algo sin precedentes, la prisión de máxima seguridad Azkaban a caído en manos de un grupo que se hace llamar los Neo Riddley. En exclusiva pudimos entrevistar a unos de sus dirigentes el joven Jhon Jhonson. El cual nos dijo que la toma de Azkaban iba a ser uno de los primeros pasos para liberar al mundo mágico de los hijo de muggel y squib. Después de estas declaraciones se nos saco de la prisión.  
  
Los mantendremos informado en las próximas entregas.  
_   


* * *

  
  
**El profeta**  
28 de mayo  
**EL MINISTERIO RECOBRA CONTROL DE AZKABAN**   
  
Por: Delly McFarlane McGonagall  
  
_  
_ _Después de 24 horas del grupo llamado Neo Riddley tomara la prisión de Azkaban bajo su control, el ministerio de magia bajo el liderazgo del gran Albus Dumbledore y la Orden de Merlín.  
Bajo una estrategia magistral, lograron infiltrarse en la prisión y tomar el control nuevamente. Por lo que hemos sabido por parte del ministerio los subversivos magos han sido capturados todos sin ninguna lesión y fueron trasladado a una sede del ministerio para ser llevados a juicio.  
  
Nuestra enviada especial Francesca Miyui pudo hablar con el mago Dumbledor y esta fueron las declaraciones sobre las desapariciones del Ministro de Magia y los Aurores "**Muchas de las personas que están desaparecidas son casi de mi familia, es por ello que en estos momentos tratamos de mantener la calma y serenidad. No perdemos las esperanzas de encontrarlos sanos y salvo.**" Además de ellos nos dijo "**Los jóvenes magos que tomaron la prisión de Azkaban, estaban bajo el poder la maldición imperdonable Imperius. Por ello al momento de juicio, se tomara una decisión al respecto de su futuro**" nos informo. En su cara se podía apreciar preocupación y tristeza._  
  
  
**SE HAN ENCONTRADO PARTE DE LAS MISIONES PERDIDAS**  
  
Por: Marc Zamku  
_En horas de la tarde, en el área de HomeMade se han encontrado a parte de las dos misiones que se encontraban en el área de hollywell. Los aurores encontrados fueron trasladado al hospital San Musgos por la seriedad de sus lesiones. Entre los Aurores encontrados estaban Remus Lupim, Elba Wolf, Allen Birnbach, Estela Dielè Dophins, Sebastian Hanson y la Medimaga Ruby G. Willock. Todo el grupo de investigación del Auror Lupim esta completo. Hasta ahora ninguno a recobrado la conciencia y están muy preocupados por ello.  
  
Los que no han sido encontrados se encuentran son Sirius Black, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy y Susan Bones. Se sospecha que la desaparición del Ministro de Magia Harry Potter este relacionada. La esposa del Ministro, Virginia Weasley Potter declaran en la tarde lo siguiente "En estos momentos de angustia que nos encontramos todas las familias de los aurores desaparecido. Esperamos que nuestros seres queridos se encuentren bien en donde estén. Sobre lo que me pregunto si al regresar Harry tomara nuevamente el control de ministerio. Esa información no se la puedo dar en estos momentos porque hay una probabilidad de que este muerto. Cosa que espero que solo se quedé en una probabilidad." Nos dijo tratando de mantener la calma.  
  
Al momento de cerrar esta edición la situación no a cambiado. Siguen desparecidos los aurores y el Ministro de Magia. El estado de salud de los aurores encontrado es incierto. Los atentados sucedido en la semana a la prisión de máxima seguridad Azkaban y la destrucción al centro del Ministerio. Eso nos deja una duda, que esta pasando. En el ministerio hay un solo hermetismo sobre la situación actual y las declaraciones que obtenemos no se revela nada. Será que el Señor Oscuro a regresado.  
  
_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Hola!!!!!! Gracias pro sus comentarios me animan a seguir. Claro que si.  
  
Gracias, por la paciencias que han tenido conmigo y mi historia, debo admitirlo al inicio pensé que era una porquería (miren como pienso de lo que escribió, que feo), pero veo que no es así. Tengo un grupo que siempre esta ahí para apoyarme y torturarme con sus comentarios (ellas saben quien son). Por ello GRACIAS.  
  
Como dije en el capitulo anterior esta historia esta en sus momentos finales, por ahora. Eso no significa que la dejare así como así. Para septiembre-Octubre saldrá la continuación. Es una deuda con ustedes.   
  
Así que me dejos de cursilerías y con testos mis reviews  
  
**Rashah**: Chica eres la primera gracias. Siempre me alegra saber que te gusta la historia.   
  
**Kitty:** Estoy sonrojada por tu comentario. Gracias!!!!!  
  
**Anna:** No llores que no lo soporto. Gracioso porque yo soy supuestamente dura y mala, pero al final quedo llorando con las historias y no me gusta ver a la gente llorar. Porque yo lloro después. Bbuuuuuuaaaaaaaa.  
**  
Lucil:** Lucil, Lucil, como siempre mi respuesta es en el siguiente capitulo. Aunque creo que no te las responderé. Jejejje. Sorry secreto de escritor, pero veré como te las contesto si no lo hago en los capítulos es una promesa.  
  
**Narcisa:** Gracias!!!!!!, la chica aparecerá en los siguientes capítulos, te lo prometo.  
  
**Crystal:** Gracias por las largas charlas que tenemos y las ideas que me das para las poesías.!!!!! Amiga Gracias!!!!!!  
  



	9. Hermione

Una Vida  
  
  
  
Visto desde el punto Hermione Malfoy  
  
No soporto la incertidumbre que nos cubren en estos momentos. No sé que hacer. Todas las noches despierto bañada en sudor por las pesadillas que tengo. Cuanto lo extraño. Donde estará Draco, mi amor. La situación cada día esta mas tensa. Ahora más después del ataque a Howgart y la toma de la prisión de Azkaban.  
  
Anna y Alex están súper intranquilos. Anna ha tratado ya dos ocasiones de salir del colegio para buscar a su padre junto con los hijos de Ron y Harry. Lo hemos logrado detener y quitarles el mapa del merodeador. Porque sino estarían en un gran peligro. Sobre Alex, que te puedo decir esta nervioso, aunque no tanto como su hermana. Él se a quedado tranquilo, aunque presiento que planea algo junto con su hermana. Los he mantenido a raya gracias a Dios.  
  
Arthur esta en el ministerio tratando de ayudar. A pesar de que nunca fue auror, el paso todos los exámenes y fue aceptado. En realidad nunca le intereso serlo. Su novia Dielè esta por sus medio moviendo tierra y mar para encontrar alguna pista. Lo mismo que Natasha.  
  
Ella ayer vino a verme y me entrego una nota escrita por Draco. En donde me decía que si algo le pasaba que sacara a los chicos del país y que Natasha seria su guardiana. Esto ya lo había hablado con él, pero nunca llegue a pensar que sucedería. Ya he iniciado los preparativos para sacarlos, Natasha me esta ayudando. Logre hablar con el Prof. Snape.. Él los acompañara parte del viaje. De verdad que se lo agradezco. Sé que dejo a mis retoños en buenas manos. Partirán hoy a media noche  
  
También hable con Ginny, por lo visto Harry, Draco y Ron presentían que algo pasaría. Por qué Harry dejo carta con indicaciones si algo le sucedía. Lo mismo que Ron. Esta Ginny y Noelè están preocupadas, la mas alterada es Ginny y tiene razón de estarlos. Es Harry el que esta perdido. El que vivió. Solamente porque a un loco como Voldemort se le ocurre deshacerse de los que se le oponen. En cierta forma la fama de Harry es lo que siempre lo a tenido en peligro desde pequeño. Lo peor de todo es que a todos lo que rodea. Noelè esta tranquila. No se como lo hace. Ella me dijo algo que es una gran verdad "Ron nunca se rendiría, sé que regresaran todos". Sé que donde este Draco, el estará peleando.  
  
Albus y Minerva han decidido poner el colegio en estado de alerta máxima. No sé esta permitiendo que nadie salga sin la debida autorización. Ya muchos padres han buscado a sus hijos para llevárselos a casa. Las protecciones alrededor del castillo han aumentado y sé a logrado un acuerdo con los dragones de que lo protejan también. Esto se logro gracias a Hangid. El logro contactar a unos de los lideres de los clanes de dragones y los convención de que protegieran el castillo. Ahora mas después del ataque que sucedió.  
  
No se como lo lograron, todo parecía normal. Estábamos en al hora del almuerzo, en el gran salón. Cuando se escucha una fuerte explosión del ala norte del castillo. El profesor Snape y Minerva se dirigieron al lugar. Mientras la profesora Trelawney, junto con el resto del profesorado se dio a la tarea de conducir a los estudiantes a sus correspondientes casa, esto con ayuda de los perfectos. Pude mandar un howler al ministerio avisando lo que pasaba. Con suerte que en ese momento estaba llegando Albus. Nos dirigimos al ala norte. Lo que encontramos me dejo si aliento. Eran dementores junto con dos Ernike. Es que cuando se junta se juntan. Albus y Minerva lograron controlar a los dementores. Prof. Snape y yo nos enfrentamos a los Ernike. Bichos duro de matar. Le tiramos de todo desde crucio hasta que al final tuvimos que usar el Avada Kadavra en los dos. Me dio una lastima. Nunca lo había hecho.  
  
Cuando llegaron los de ministerio. Se llevaron a los dementores a su lugar. he iniciaron la investigación pertinente. Gracias a Dios nadie salió lastimado de este encuentro.  
  
Albus últimamente no ha estado en el colegio. Algo se tiene en manos. Minerva no me a dicho nada. Lo ultimo que he sabido es que encontraron parte de las misiones y que Remus esta muy mal en el hospital San Musgo.  
  
Creo que mañana parte una misión en busca de Draco y compañía. No se han recibido mas cartas de amenazas. Esto no me gusta. Noelè, Ginny y yo seremos parte de misión de rescate junto con Arthur, y otros aurores. También hoy partirán los chicos. Espero que la decisión que he tomado me la perdonen, creo que es lo mejor. En especial Anna. Ella si supiera lo que haremos querrá venir.  
  
Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es calmarme y prepararme para la incursión. Todo saldrá bien. Los encontraremos y esta pesadilla terminara. Seremos nuevamente una familia feliz. O por lo menos lo intentaremos. Hay cosas que no me puedo perdonar yo. Draco ya lo ha hecho por mí. Él de verdad que es una persona especial. Es por ello que nunca Harry y él se han llevado bien. Esa causa soy yo. Estos no son momentos para que salgan las culpas, pero necesito hacerlo. La sola idea de que alguno de ellos dos le pase algo no la soporto. Mi corazón es de Draco, yo al lo amo como a nada en este mundo. Sin él mi vida puede ser bastante miserable. En cuando a Harry no sé que pensar. Solo con verlo adentro de mi se prende una llama.  
  
De pronto el hermoso vitral se rompe en mil pedazos. Hermione cae al piso. Los vidrios rotos por la explosión le han ocasionado cortaduras profundas en los brazos. Esta desorientada. Una voz profunda exclama "Imprerius". Los ojos de ella cambian, no están vivos y alegres. Un frío lo invade. Sin vida.  
  
La puerta de la habitación trata de abrirse. Al ceder al peso de la persona que la abre. Aparece ante ellos Severus. En la cara del profesor se puede apreciar sorpresa y miedo. La misma voz con un dejo de ira exclama "Desmaius". A lo cual sale despedido contra la pared del corredor, quedando inconsciente.  
  
El silencio que se creo después de esto, fue reemplazada por una risa sarcástica que inundo todo el castillo. Vamonos Hermione -dijo tranquilamente- nuestro señor nos espera. La tomo en brazos y salió de la habitación. Rápidamente se monto en su escoba y desapareció en la espesura de la noche. 


	10. En la Mazmora, una realidad soñada!!

Una Vida  
  
Solo había oscuridad. Un piso frió era en donde me encontraba. Sentía mucho dolor. El olor a putrefacción inundaba todo el lugar. No lo soportaba. Al tratar de levantarme un intenso dolor invadió mi cuerpo. Caí. Lo gracioso del momento era el miedo que sentía mi ser. Era increíble. Una sola vez pude sentirlo. Con Voldemort.  
  
A él le encantaba sentirlo. Creo que lo olía, el desgraciado. Aquel día en el calabozo de mi hogar. No me acuerdo que edad tenia. A lo mejor 5 o 6 años. Escuche una voz que me llamaba. Baje las escaleras. Oscuridad era lo que había. A tientas trate de encontrar una vela o algo para hacer luz. Me acorde que traía mi varita. La tome he invoque con la voz temblorosa -lumus-.  
  
Una débil luz cubrió el pasillo donde estaba. La voz me seguía llamando. La seguía, poco a poco se hacia más fuerte. Hasta que llegue a una habitación que nunca había estado. Al abrir la puerta, una brisa surgió del la habitación, asiendo que se me cayera la varita. Tenia miedo. Al habituarme a la oscuridad pude distinguir que algo se movía. Dios que miedo tenia, tanto que estaba paralizado. Mi mente me decía corre, pero mis piernas no respondían. Se acerco, con sus huesudas manos toco mi cara. Fue horrible. Eran frías, ásperas. Lo peor fue lo que me trasmitió ese contacto. Odio, rabia, desesperación.  
  
Temblaba, no podía contenerlo. El se río. Atrás de mi pude sentía que alguien llegaba, era papá. Yo no sabia quien era el de las manos huesudas. Papá lo trato con mucho reverencia. En su voz pude sentir algo de preocupación y molestia. Me tomo la mano y antes de salir. El hombre me dijo -Serás uno de mis sucesores-.  
  
Así era como me sentía mientras estaba en el calabozo ese. No tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde me encontraba. Un dolo punzante recorría mi pierna derecha. Al ver la bien puede notar que tenia una cortada profunda en el muslo y me costaba respirar. Que nauseas sentía por el olor. Tome un pedazo de la capa y me vende la pierna.  
  
Con cuidado me levante. No había nadie en donde estaba. A lo lejos oía unos quejidos. Me acerque a la puerta, no sin antes ver si tenia mi varita. Cosa obvia que no tenia. Cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abre sola. Era Bones. Que susto me dio la condenada.  
  
Estaba bien. Se podía decir. El labio lo tenia partido y le sangraba profundamente una cortada en el brazo izquierdo. Se alegro verme. Por favor soy yo, Draco. Hablamos un momento. Por lo que me dijo la situación era critica. Los quejidos era de Black. No era nada bueno. Sí al él lo torturaban.  
  
Al tratar de caminar, perdí el equilibrio. Ella me sostuvo. Le pregunte por Ron y me dijo que no sabia nada de él. Que era yo la primera persona que veía de la misión. Tome la decisión de ver si podíamos liberar a Black y de paso encontrar al resto del grupo. Me preocupaba Ron. Tenia la impresión de que algo le estaban asiendo.  
  
Revisamos cuidadosamente cada pedazo del calabozo hasta que llegamos al final. A esta altura los quejidos eran gritos de dolor y angustia. Encontramos unas escaleras. Las subimos. Lo siguiente que vi. No me gusto para nada. Era el sueño. Ron estaba en el piso bajo el efecto de un crusio. Al otro lado se encontraba su hermana, Ginny, bajo el efecto del imperius. En frente de nosotros se encontraba una mesa cubierta con un mantel negro. Sobre esto estaba en cuerpo totalmente remendado.  
  
Maldición!!! -exclame para mis adentros, era el estúpido sueño ese que había tenido. Me bloquee. Como detesto cuando me bloqueo. No sabia que hacer. Camine hacía el cuerpo. Lo vi. Era un hombre en su totalidad.  
  
Una voz invadió el lugar. Draco, querido, que bueno que despertaste!! -dijo alegremente. Mi mente me decía acéptalo, esa voz es al de tu madre. Mi corazón me decía que no.  
  
Lentamente me voltee para verla. Hay estaba, delante mío. Con su porte elegante, desafiante, soberbia como siempre lo había sido. Al lado de ella estaba Bones sonriendo. Ahí fue en donde caí en cuenta que todo había sido una trampa. Mis sospechas se habían hecho realidad. Mi madre regreso para revivir a desgraciado de Voldemort.  
  
Les di la espalda. No quería verlas. No a ella. Mi madre. Como era posible esto. De pronto las puestas se abre. De ella surge alguien con una exquisita túnica totalmente negra. Su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara que tenia en la mejilla izquierda una media luna.  
  
Alzo su vara y dijo suavemente -Desmaius-. Nada. Solo una sombra se levanto sobre mi. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos. Estaba totalmente mareado. La cabeza me daba vueltas y por mi cuerpo recorría un dolor, que no soportaba. Mire hacía la izquierda hay pude ver a Potter amarado a las columnas. Había mucha sangre en el piso. Lo vi pálido, me fije en sus brazos totalmente cortados y la cicatriz. La famosa cicatriz de él le sangraba.  
  
Mire a la derecha. En efecto estaba Hermione ahí. Pude ver como a la misma persona que me lanzo el desmaius, se acerca a ella. En su mano tenia una daga. Le grite que se alejara de ella. Me miro. Puedo jurar que se río. Con la rapidez de una cobra le hizo un corte en el brazo. Cuanta rabia me dio esto. No podía protegerla.  
  
Con delicadez vertió en una copa la sangre que corría por la cortada. Trate de zafarme, pero no mude. El dolor en la pierna era cada vez mayor. Termino de tomar la sangre, con cuidado le limpio la herida.  
  
Después se acerco a mí. Fijamente la veía, sus ojos violeta me tenían hechizados. Se quito la mascara, era la chica de la cicatriz en forma de luna. Con delicadeza quito un mecho de cabello que caí sobre mi cara. Sus finos dedos recorrían el contorno de mi cara, dibujando todo.  
  
Alzo más la barbilla y me beso. Era increíble la sensación que sentí. Una electricidad recorría todo mi cuerpo. Al principio fue tierno, después no me quería separar de esos labios. Estaba hechizado. Ella tenia una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
No dejaba de verme a los ojos. Con cuidado tomo la muñeca y le hizo un corte horizontal. Era buena asiendo eso. Tomo la sangre en otra copa y cerró la herida. Me beso de nuevo. En eso llego mi madre, en su cara había felicidad, detrás de ella estaba papá. Al levantar la mirada pude ver como llegaba mas personas con sus túnicas negras.  
  
Papá tenia su varita en mano, al ver a Hermione le lanzo un crusio. Desgraciado!!! -le grite- quería darle una paliza. Como se atrevió a lastimarla. Clavo sus ojos grises en mi. Podía sentir el desprecio y la ira que había dentro de él así mí. Se acerco, levanto su mano para pegarme, pero alguien lo detuvo. Era ella la chica. Pude ver un pequeño duelo de miradas. El se alejo y ocupo su lugar al lado de mi madre. No sin antes lanzarme un pequeño crusio.  
  
Después de esta descarga, caí de rodillas. la chica se acerco y me dijo -ya todo terminara, no te preocupes, será como debió haber sido siempre. Tu y yo gobernando el mundo- Al escuchar esto, me quede helado. Cómo que ella y yo juntos?.  
  
Ella se acerco al cuerpo, en su mano tenia un frasco. Asumo que eran lagrimas de fénix. Lo siguiente que paso. Todavía no lo comprendo bien. Alrededor del cuerpo una sombra lo cubrió. Poco a poco se fue haciendo mas grande. La chica seguía con el hechizo. Una macabra risa se escucho en el salón.  
  
Estaba hipnotizado, no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo en la mesa. De pronto los párpados del cuerpo se abrieron y en su boca se dibujo una sonrisa cínica. Era él. Voldemort. Demonios!!! -exclame para mis adentros- Que hago.  
  
Parecía que la chica podía leer la mente o algo así. Porque me contesto. -No ahí nada que hacer. Acéptalo.- De pronto una explosión retumba en la habitación. La chica grito algo. Se voltio hacia mi con la daga en la mano. Su cara mostraba ira. -Esto es tu culpa!!!!- Me grito. -Nunca debiste haberte pasado para el otro bando. Voldemort te dio tanto para que lo traicionaras de la forma que lo hiciste. Traidor!!!- Después de esto no me acuerdo de nada más.  
  
Al despertar de nuevo. Estaba en el hospital San Musgo. Hermione estaba en la misma habitación. Se veía tan linda. En sus brazos estaban las cicatrices de las cortadas hecha por la chica. Me preguntaba que fue lo que paso. Lo que recordaba era que ella me grita traidor y después nada.  
  
Después me entere que la explosión la había causado un grupo de rescate del ministerio. Un espía fue quien le informa a Dumbledor en donde estábamos.  
  
Resulto ser que la chica era la hija de William Ballank y Audrin Fing. Dos poderosos magos que murieron en manos de Voldemort. Supuestamente toda la familia había muerto. Por lo visto no. Cuando salga del hospital iré a verla. El ministerio la tiene en una celda con cuatros aurores vigilándola. Por lo visto es peligrosa.  
  
Solamente he podido hablar con Dumbledor cuando me visito. Me dijo que Ron esta bien. Esta en la habitación continua descansando junto con Black. Harry y su esposa están bien. Le pregunte por Lupim, esta mucho mejor desde que lo encontraron y el dedo no era de él. Gracias a Dios no me imagino sin dedo.  
  
Pensándolo ahora bien, será ella la del relicario. Puede ser que ella y yo seríamos los herederos de Voldemort. Por ello papá siempre se la pasaba entrenándome, preparándome para algo grande.  
  
Yo no me arrepiento de haber tomado la decisión que tome. No, en lo más mínimo. Gracias a ello tengo amigos, amigos de verdad. Esta Ron, Noelè y toda su familia de rojos. Natasha, siempre apoyándome. Severus y Anika. Los quiero bastante.  
  
No tengo gente detrás de mí por mi poder económico, ni por miedo a que le pase algo. Si no por lo que soy. Una persona con sentimiento y debilidades, aunque muy pocas. Así soy. Doy gracias por lo que tengo.  
  
Tengo una maravillosa familia. Aunque hemos pasado malos momento, hemos logrado salir adelante. Todavía tengo que trabajar un poco más Hermione para que recobre la confianza en mí y que ella se perdone por lo que hizo. Creo que esa es la razón por la que no soporto a Potter en lo más mínimo. Me trae malos recuerdos lo que vi, pero lo he aceptado y hoy estoy mas enamorado de mi esposa.  
  
Mis hijos. Arthur, Anna y Alex. Los quiero tanto. No se haría sin ellos. Dándome alegría con sus ocurrencias y locuras. Anna con su espíritu indomable. Siempre atenta para actuar. Arthur clamado y alegre. Con una respuesta para todo y Alex. Mi pequeño, jajaja como detesta que le diga pequeño. Me hubiera gustado verlos ayer que me visitaron. Lastima que estaba dormido. No me hubiera molestado en lo mas mínimo que me levantaran.  
  
Hablando de dormir tengo un poco de sueño así que descansare. La condenada si logro herirme bien en el abdomen. Creo que estaré mas tiempo que la ultima vez internado. Maldición. Como detesto los hospitales  
  
D.M.  
  
Con cuidado cierra el diario y lo coloca en la mesita de noche que tiene al lado. Se cubre mejor con la frazada que tiene a mano y se voltea hacia el lado de Hermione para verla dormir tranquilamente. 


	11. Hospital

Una Vida  
  
Que felicidad, mañana saldré del hospital. Eso me alegra, Hermione también saldrá. Ya han salido Ron, Virginia y Black. Los que quedamos somos Potter, Lupim, Hermione y yo. De todos el más lastimado fue Lupim. Por lo que me dijo la enfermera. Le habían dado un brebaje para matarlo lentamente. Los otros de la misión se encuentran bien.  
  
A Susan Bones, junto con mi madre y el resto de los que estaban ahí fueron trasladados a la una dependencia del ministerio. Papá fue enviado directamente a Azkaban. Sin escala. Por lo que supe dio bastante lata atraparlo, lo mismo que mamá. Era de los mejores en duelo, por algo eran de la elite de Voldemort.  
  
Dentro de dos días iré a ver a la chica. Anoche fue que me dijeron su Nombre Laura Ballank Fing. Siento lastima por ella. Quien fue el que la crío y como fue que ella doma al riknurun? Tengo tantas interrogantes con ella. Logre ver a Ron. De verdad que le dieron una bueno palera. Salimos a dar una vuelta por el jardín del hospital.  
  
Me contó lo que le paso a él. Le había tocado con Bones realizar la ronda por esa parte del bosque. De la nada apareció el riknurun. Inmediatamente se le tiro para atacarlos, eso fue lo que interpreto. Sorpresa, sorpresita. Se acerca sin ningún tipo de recelo a Bones. Claro, si ella es de ellos. Ron no lo podía creer. Después salieron de la espesura del bosque varias personas con capucha. Solo escucho expelaciun. Lo siguiente que recuerda es que estaba en un calabozo con Black. Cuando estaban ideando un plan de escape, llegaron unos hombre y se lo llevaron. Black no pudo hacer nada. Lo llevaron al salón donde lo encontré después. Ahí estaba Hermione y Virginia  
  
Creo que después de esto nos retiramos de ser aurores. Mentira, por nada del mundo cambiaria mi trabajo.  
  
Severus vino con Anika a visitarme hoy. Decidieron atrasar la boda por seis meses más. Él porque. Bueno los ataques y la inestabilidad que hay ahora mismo en el país y que tengo que estar mas sano para poder participar.  
  
Anika se fue a conversar con Hermione, mientras yo hablaba con Severus. Él me dijo que ya se habían celebrados los juicios en contra a las personas que fueron encontrada en el castillo. Todas bajo los cargos de Alta Traición, Asesinato y el de revivir a Voldemort.  
  
La sentencia fue el Beso del Dementor. Al escuchar esto me sentí triste. A pesar de todo lo que hizo malo ella es mi madre, lo mismo que papa. Lamento mucho que sus días finales sean de esta forma.  
  
También me contó que la única que no han le han hecho juicio publico es a Laura. El caso de ella no se dará a conocer a luz publica. Esto es por seguridad, tanto para ella como para el Ministerio de Magia. Si se daba a conocer a la luz publica. Ella correría peligro de que algún loco la matara por alguna suposición. Lo mismo para el Ministerio. Como era posible que hubiera una sobreviviente de un ataque de Voldemort aparte del "que vivió". Sería demasiada irresponsabilidad. Crearía caos y más por los sucesos de los últimos días vividos.  
  
Le pregunto si sabia que harían con ella y me dijo que no lo sabe. Lo más posible que la manden a Azkaban para que nunca mas salga. Es una lastima. Creo que ella no sabe lo que hacia.  
  
Y hablando de oportunidades. Eso es algo que nunca le he dado a Potter y creo que no se la daré. No señor. No soporto que intentara de quitarme a Hermione. Esto paso tiempo atrás. Desde el colegio, viene el problema. Ellos fueron novios un tiempo, pero Potter la dejo. La excusa fue que no quería que la lastimaran en algún combate contra Voldemort. Cuando peleamos contra el, Hermione y yo nos declaramos nuestro amor. Ella después del combate se dio cuenta de que Potter no la quería en la forma en que ella lo quería a él. Cuando me contó esto, yo me moleste mucho. No era justo con ella, pero para ese tiempo ella ya se había fijado en mi. Pasamos un buen tiempo antes de casarnos, como 7 años después del ataque del loco.  
  
Un tiempo después de habernos casado. Hermione estaba esperando a Arthur, yo me tuve que ir a un largo viaje por mandato del ministerio. Sorpresa cuando llego a casa después de la misión. Veo que esta un carruaje del ministerio. Cuando entro a la estancia, veo a Potter besando a Hermione y ella le correspondía. Ese día casi se me acaba el mundo. Cuando ella me vio sé hecho a llorar y Potter tenía en su cara una alegre sonrisa. Como era posible. Me preguntaba. Él tenía a su esposa en casa y según tenia entendido eran felices. Entonces porque me quería quitar la felicidad. Porque. Me fui de la casa. Hermione me trato de seguir. Rápidamente tome los polvos flu y me fui a mi vieja casa.  
  
Me encere en mi antiguo cuarto. En mi corazón había solo había un sentimiento de dolor. Porque!!!  
  
A los días salí con una resolución en mi mente. A Hermione la amaba y no iba a dejarme vencer nada más por algo que vi. A ella la perdone, pero a él no. Lo soporto y lo trato, pero no me pidan que lo perdone. En ese tiempo leí un poema. Este fragmento es el que más me importa.  
  
Pasos, muchos a dar. Inicio a caminar, Para perdonar. Miedo a seguir Detiene mi caminar No deseo perdonar. Una oportunidad Me encuentra Acepto, o dejo  
  
Cuando regrese, Hermione estaba en el hospital. Un elfo fue el que me informo. Cuando llegue al hospital, hay estaba él muy cínico. No lo soporte, entre a la habitación y le di un solo golpe en la quijada. Lo tire al piso, si no es por Ron me le tiro en cima para seguir golpeándolo.  
  
Ron me tenia agarrado para que no le pagara más. Potter sé levanto y se limpio el hilillo de sangre que escurría por la boca. Me miro y se sonrío. Tranquilamente salió de la habitación. Ron me pregunto que pasaba y le conté todo lo que sucedió y vi cuando regrese. Él se molesto bastante por lo ocurrido.  
  
Al rato trajeron a Hermione. Sé veía triste y angustiada. Me acerque a ella y le pedí disculpa por dejarla sola en estos momentos. Le pedí no que hablara nada de lo sucedido hacía unos días atrás. Ella trato de discutir conmigo, pero no se lo permití. Gracias a Dios solo había sido un intento de adelanto del parto.  
  
Después de ese día Ron se alejo un poco de Potter. Porque no solo había agraviado a Hermione y a ni, sino a su hermana Virginia. Lamento mucho que su amistad se haya deteriorado de esa forma por el incidente. Yo tampoco lo espere de él. pero que podemos esperar. Cara vemos, Corazones no sabemos"  
  
Eso es lo que me a acordado Laura. Deberíamos darle una oportunidad y perdonarla por algo que ella no sabía todos los hechos para tomar la decisión correcta.  
  
Arthur y Delly vinieron a visitarme al rato que se fue Severus. Los tenían una cara de cómplice que no se la quita nadie. jajaja. Tenia una idea de lo que pasaría. 


End file.
